<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by shikaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944888">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaku/pseuds/shikaku'>shikaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Masturbation, Anal Pens, Anal Play, Blood in Pens, Bodily Fluids, Cum in Pens, Cum in bed, Cutting, Heavily Endowed, Inanimate Objects, Indirect Touch, Large Penis, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pens in Anus, Pepto Bismol Blood Still Applies Here, Shoving fluids into pens, Switch Mondo, Switch Mondo Owada, Switching, Tight Asshole, Yandere, Yandere Mondo, Yandere Mondo Ohwada, Yandere Mondo Oowada, Yandere Mondo Owada, Yandere Oowada Mondo, Yandere Owada, Yandere Owada Mondo, Yandere oowada, cum, huge cock, inanimate objects in the ass, lewd thoughts, messed up shit, mondo with pens in his ass, objects I’ve shoved up my arse, pen ass, penis - Freeform, switch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaku/pseuds/shikaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo realizes he’s (corn) head over heels in love and becomes slowly more obsessive over Taka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it started out with an inside joke about a bara piece<br/>how did it end up like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo was laying in the bed that he would have for the rest of his life- unless he got out of the school, of course. The room was dark and the sheets felt- okay, I guess, but he couldn’t get to sleep for some dumb reason, even though it had been about 30 minutes. Someone had left some of his pens in Mondo’s room, and that someone was Taka.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful, clean pens called him. It was then that he found out why he couldn’t sleep. It was the pens. They called him. He wanted to know how they would feel in his ass. His gorgeous man-breasts and thick, huge cock perked up at the sight of the simple and practical, but beautiful in their own way, pens. He knew that they had been in Taka’s beautiful hands. Ever since he had met him, he just felt... weird around him. It was like all of the other times he had been in love, but it was much, much stronger. He pushed it down all that he could, but... he just couldn’t stand not doing something, anything, to show him that he would do anything for him.</p><p> </p><p>He had always thought about him, he wanted him. But he wanted to impress him by staying “cool”, but at the same time... knew deep down that he couldn’t go a day longer without feeling his touch- even if it was indirect, like through a pen.</p><p>He felt himself getting hard at these thoughts of touching Taka. Animalistic desires took over him as he reached over toward the pens, his long, yet thick fingers grasping all of their smooth shafts into his large, but beautiful hand.</p><p> </p><p>He set the pens onto the brown, ordinary-looking side table, closer to the bed and reached under the dark blue sheets to take off his custom-made dark orange tiger print boxers. He spread his legs and reached for an all-black ballpoint twist to open pen. He lined it up to his asshole and shoved it in. His hot, muscular legs twitched in the pleasure- the thought of having Taka inside of him made his desire grow greater and his cock grow larger still from his erection. A matte white ballpoint pen that wrote in black came next, making precum drip from the tip of his erect cock. His legs twitched a little, he let out a loud moan, hoping nobody could hear(which they couldn’t, the walls were soundproofed) and his face was redder than a beet. Another pen, this time a red fountain pen with gold trim on the cap and the hooklike thing that holds it to the paper. He’s surprisingly careful to not get the hooklike thing stuck on the bud of his tight, muscular boypussy with his insanely intense sexual desires controlling him. Another pen, this time blue with silver trim and a thrust action that made the pen decrease in width at the 7 inch mark for a fourth of an inch, gets shoved up there.</p><p> </p><p>With every pen that he shoves into his ass, his incredibly erect cock twitches. This was the most pleasure that he had experienced in his life, but if he were actually touching Taka, feeling his soft porcelain-light skin, his beautiful ass that he could always see through that white, perfectly groomed and tailored uniform of his, his rigid muscles... he swore that he could possibly just lose control of himself completely...</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Taka all to himself, and himself only. He would do anything, anything to see that truly adorable face staring up at him with passion. With lust.</p><p> </p><p>There were five more beautiful pens in the stack on his nightstand. The first one of these five that he picked up was a green pen that was a mix of matte and shiny, with a silver tip and thrust. As he shoved it in, it made him start sweating quite profusely. He knew he was pretty close to orgasm, and this made him want to shove more pens up his asshole. The next, a silver pen with a soft black grip and thrust action. It had quite a pleasurable feeling inside of Mondo’s asshole. Mondo was starting to fill his ass up with pens, he could now barely fit one more inside of himself. He was quite tight, and was almost about to climax all over himself. He didn’t care. He just wanted to stick more pens into his ass. It felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>The last pen was a clear one with a black cap and gold marks on its shaft. As he slowly shoved it into his asshole, he started to feel a tug on his big, juicy ballsack. All of the pens in his ass, all of the thoughts in his head... they made his cock want to explode with his thick, sticky, white cum all over himself and his bed. He felt such pleasure that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he cane more than he had ever came before. His hot, thick semen was all over his chest.</p><p>Once he finished cumming, he realized. He would have to sneak his sheets all the way to the laundry room. They were covered in sweat and cum from his session with all of the pens. He quickly took the pens out of his asshole and “cleaned” them. This only involved drying them out on the desk, since he had showered only an hour ago and his ass was clean. He wanted to keep as many parts of himself on the pens as possible. He wanted to somehow touch Taka indirectly. His obsession brewed.</p><p> </p><p>He got out the toolkit that had been placed ever-so-neatly into his smooth wooden drawers and pulled out a new, sharp Exacto knife. He carved a line obsessively into his chiseled leg and opened up each of the pens that he knew that Taka would write with. Doing this filled him with such satisfaction that he started to get hard again. He had marked those pens with his blood- but he could mark them even more, he could put another type of bodily juice into them, that being his thick cum.</p><p>He jerked himself off to the thought of Taka holding the juice-filled pens. Every single fantasy of him and Taka brought him closer to cumming. He felt a tug on his balls and came a large volume on the table, which he then stuffed into each of the pens that he had shoved up his ass and put blood in. He closed up the tops and they just looked like normal pens, albeit with a slight bit of cum leaking from the tips, but he wiped it off and smiled slightly.</p><p>“Oh, shit, the fuckin’ sheets...” he remembered as he folded up the sheets so that they looked like nothing had ever happened and set them in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was now satisfied with himself...</p><p> </p><p>But only for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need mental help</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>